Various types of packages or containers are known in the art, which packages are erected from a package blank containing various scores or cut lines along which the panels of the blank are bent to form the package enclosure. Such blanks generally are manufactured on gang die units which effect the appropriate cutting and/or scoring. One of the drawbacks expected to be encountered is the occasional inaccuracy of the formation of the appropriate scoring and cutting surfaces on the dies. In consequence, the folds or score lines impressed in the package blanks may not be properly positioned relative to a datum edge of the blank so that when the blank is erected a properly shaped and dimensioned package results. It is desirable that such condition be avoided particularly in certain applications such as cigarette-manufacturing operations wherein many thousands of packages are manufactured on a production line every minute. If the blanks do not provide the optimized shape and size package, the filled package must be rejected. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide for periodic checking of the blanks before they are fed into the cigarette-packaging machine to ascertain the accuracy of the placement of the cut and score lines therein.
Devices analogous to the type with which the present invention is concerned are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,078,145; 1,680,805; 2,443,572; 2,516,569 and 3,222,786.